The Office of Education delivers workshops, programs, and individualized opportunities to a population averaging 325 trainees, including postdoctoral, visiting, and research fellows;clinical fellows and medical students;graduate students;and postbaccalaureate and technical fellows, not forgetting summer trainees. The activities include, typically: public speaking workshops, job interviewing, writing and editorial services, grantsmanship and study section observerships, career presentations and counseling, teaching opportunities through the NICHD Becoming an Effective Scientist course for postbacs and skills workshops, and management programs. An annual retreat for fellows and graduate students is held for 75-100 people each spring to address scientific developments and careers, which includes fellow presentations and a poster presentation by each attendee. The program is developed and run by a fellow-student steering committee. Among the notable accomplishments from the past year: In May 2011, the Division of Intramural Research gave its fourth Mentor of the Year awards to Roger Woodgate, Ph.D., investigator;Lauren Waters, Ph.D. fellow. FARE awards for 2012 went to 26% of applicants. Two new Assistant Clinical Investigators joined the institute, Drs. Angela Delaney and Erin Wolff. An NICHD Scholars program was established and two NIH Academy postbacs were the first honorees;the program focuses on "developing talent" and supporting trainees'academic and career progression. The NICHD Connection monthly newsletter published its 16th issue and reaches all members of the intramural division. New programs added to existing ones included editorial careers with the senor editor for Developmental Cell, fellow luncheons with Director's Lecture presenters, public speaking sessions on the one-hour talk and elevator speeches, and our first Pizza P.I. event for National Postdoc Appreciation Week. The Director of the office served as the 2010-2011 chair of the NIH-wide Training Directors Committee.